Season 8 Finale/Transcript
Part 19 Hendricks: This is where we say goodbye. I can't do it anymore. The madness has to stop. For all the good we do, I just can't see in simple black and white anymore. There has to be another way. Maybe this technology can change things. Maybe you can change things. You just need to wake up. (Back in Canterlot. The attack has commenced.) Order Sergeant: We never seen anything like this. All Order systems city wide - Military and civilian - are in total meltdown! We've got cars crashing, planes falling out of the sky - electrical, gas fire spreading throughout Canterlot! (Cal, Nevada, and the Sergeant moves up.) Cal: All this chaos you're witnessing is caused by one man - the man we are trying to apprehend! We believe he's headed for the Castle! Order Sergeant: Is this a terrorist attack?! Cal: Yes. This IS a terrorist attack! That's why we need the full support of you and your men before this gets much much worse! (The Sergeant moves up!) Cal: You still good? Nevada: Yeah. I'm still here. I'm worried about Mich. Cal: So am I. (Mich and his forces are able to push their way to Castle. The see Nightmare Fredbear.) Mich: Go assist the troops in the city! I got this one! (His troops go on into the city while Mich stays to fight Fredbear. They start to fight each other. Mich hits Fredbear with his gravity hammer. Fredbear continues to charge at Mich. Mich tries to hit him again, but misses and get injured. Back in the city, the heroes continue to fight off the other Nightmare Animatronics. They seem overwhelmed and out numbered. However, Doc arrives in a Mothership gunship platform and wipes out a number of the animatronics.) Doc: (O'Malley) I am this original Bad Boy! Mwahahaha!! (Cal activates a wrist weapon in his armor.) Cal: Check this beam out!! (Cal uses his new weapon to wipe out another majority of the animatronics. More of them arrive. All of a sudden, they are wiped out by a fatman shell. The heroes turn around and see Liberty Prime with Sarge, Peridot, Caboose, Donut, and Taylor.) Donut: Say hello to our big guy!! Taylor: Heard you needed a hand Liberty Prime: Freedom is the sovereign right of every American! Democracy is non-negotiable!! Sarge: Liberty Prime, let it rip! (Liberty Prime wipes out the rest of the Animatronics. Back in the castle, Nightmare Fredbear knocks Mich to the ground.) Princess Luna: (Voice) You must not give up, my love!! Mich: I won't (Mich charges a beam in his hand.) Mich: FINAL STRIKE!!! (Mich destroys Nightmare Fredbear once and for all. Mich returns to normal. He sees Luna laying on the ground.) Hendricks: YOU were the perfect host! YOU had the power for a thousand years! YOU could had the eternal night you always wanted!! And then Twilight made you lose it all! And you just refuse to let us back in.... Luna: I will never let the nightmares back in... I will not repeat the mistakes of my past.... The world needs both the day and the night. Before Hendricks can continue he sees Mich. Mich tries to get to her, but Hendricks grabs her from behind and puts his gun to her head.) Mich: HENDRICKS!! DON'T DO IT! I SWEAR I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!!! Hendricks: You just don't get it, do you?! She could've had everything with us. But now, it's time for her pay the ultimate price!! It's time for her to die!! And you to... (Hendricks throws Luna to the side distracting Mich, he then fires a ball of dark magic at Mich. Mich dodges, he fires his pistol, but Hendricks protects himself with a magic barrier.) Mich: STOP THIS HENDRICKS!! THIS IS NOT YOU!!! ITS THE NIGHTMARE FORCES!!! THE SAME THING THAT CONTROLS NEVADA!!! Hendricks: (Distorted voice) Hendricks.... No longer exists. (Mich continues firing, Hendricks keeps the barrier up protecting himself. But suddenly a beam of magic hits Henricks. It is Luna using her magic. With Luna's help, Mich kill Hendricks by shooting him in the head. Luna gets up, rushes to Mich, and hugs him.) Mich: (Tearing up) I told you I'd come back for. Luna: And I'm really glad you did. (Mich retains his evolved armor.) Luna: That evolution is now permanent. It's my gift to you, my love. (Mich and Luna hug again.) Part 20 (The heroes rush to the outside of the castle entrance and meet up with Mich and Luna.) Cal: Where's Hendricks? Mich: I had no choice. (Everyone is bummed at Mich's decision, but accepts it. All of a sudden, Shadowfright and more Nightmare Forces arrive.) Shadowfright: You heroes have been a thorn in our sides for far too long!! Mich: Oh yeah?! Let's purify you guys then!! Shadowfright: Even if you did, you won't be able to defeat our entire army of animatronics!!! (The heroes begin the process of purification. Shadowfright and the Nightmare Forces start to freak out.) Shadowfright: It burns!! I'm.. I'm... (Shadowfright returns to his purified form, Larry.) Larry: ME!! (All of the Nightmare energy that has corrupted the inhabitants of the Moon is destroyed.) Mich: YEAH!! We did it!! Cal: I knew we could!! Nevada: I never doubted that for a second. (All of the heroes and troops rejoice. However, before they could celebrate any further, Freeze sees a huge mass army of Nightmare Animatronics and soldiers Nevada had.) Freeze: Oh no. More Animatronics and Nightmare Soldiers. A mass army of them. Noah: How are we gonna defeat an army that big? (Mich and Troy look at their fists and stand ready.) Troy: One more fight, guys. (The heroes stand ready, but Noah sees something in the distance.) Noah: Hey. What's going on up there? (The heroes all look up where Noah's looking and they see a group standing ready.) Freeze: No way. Cal: Legendary Heroes. Real ones. (Gia sees more Legendary Heroes.) Gia: Look! There's more! Mich: Ben Tennyson, Avatar Korra, Twilight Sparkle... Cal: Carolina, Ryuko, Fisher, Snake, Numbuh 1... Freeze: Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Woods, Reznov... Wheeler: Gideon, Ghosts, Niko Bellic, the DigiDestined, Spongebob, Sandy, Undertale... Troy: Blue Team and Osiris. They're all here. (The Legendary Heroes then head down to the entrance of the Castle. The one wearing helmets and masks begin to unmask. The Legendary Heroes then approach Freeze, Mich, and their team. Tommy Oliver then steps forward.) Tommy: Hey guys. Cal: Whoa! Tommy! Nice! Tommy: You don't have to do it alone this time. We're here to fight by your side. Korra: You've more than lived up to the legacy we left for you. We're all very proud of you. Freeze: (Happy and honored) Thank you. It's an honor to meet all of you. Markiplier: The honor's all ours. Why don't you lead this time? (Freeze agrees.) Freeze: Ready guys?! (The rangers equip their Morphers.) Rangers: GO GO MEGAFORCE!!! (All of the heroes stand ready to fight.) Freeze: Alright, everyone! Time to create a new legend!! (The heroes then charge at the animatronics. Freeze and Tommy take down a huge number while Korra, Ryuko, Nevada, and Carolina do the same to another huge group.) Carolina: Good to see you again, old friend! Nevada: You too!! (Mich and Call are surrounded, but are saved by Ben, Littlefoot, Twilight, and Fisher.) Cal: I think I'm starting to enjoy myself here! Mich: Same here! (We go to Sans who is facing off with Nightmare soldiers who shoot at Sans, but he dodges every single bullet. He then uses his power and slams a Nightmare soldier into his buddies. Undyne chucks spears at the enemy, Numbah 1 is blasting and dodging attacks from Nightmare soldiers, Sandy kicks an animatronics head off then karate chops another one in 2. Master Chief is shown fire an assault fire at the enemy he then chucks a plasma grenade at one of the animatronics, which is with a group of them, and it sticks to it. The group turns the animatronic, they all notice the plasma grenade and they all scream and it explodes) (The heroes successfully wipe out most of the animatronics.) Troy: Thanks for the help, guys! We'll finish this off!! (The rangers combine their weapon and stand ready to fire.) Rangers: FIRE!!! (The rangers destroy what remains of the Nightmare Animatronics, obliterating the Nightmare Force threat for good this time. After the end of the fight, Tommy approaches Freeze.) Freeze: Thank you for coming to our aid. It was an honor. Tommy: No. Thank YOU. It was an honor to fight by your side. (Shakes Freeze's hand) You father would've been proud of you. Now, it's time for us to say goodbye. But don't worry. We'll always be with you all, and ready whenever the time has come to save the Multi-Universe once again. (Tommy and the rest of the Legendary Heroes teleport out.) (Many scenes begin to play. First one is showing the rebuilding of the places attacked by Nightmare Forces and Lothor's army. Trixie is seen helping in fixing everything to make up for her time with the Nightmare Forces Next scene shows Flash with a depressed look on his face. He is seen saying sorry to Wash and his team for what he had done. Wash puts a hand on Flash shoulder telling they forgive him. It then changes to Mich who is standing before 3 graves. They have the names of the 3 Sirens. Mich takes out a very small piece of their pendant, which is completely drained of all magic. He places it on the graves, bows his head in respect then leaves) (Back at base, Cal is seen heading to his quarters. He accidentally bumps into Mich.) Mich: Sorry. Cal: No problem. Mich: You know, I think it's time I lightened up a bit. I'm a bit too... stern with everyone. After what happened with Hendricks.... I've decided that's it's time for me to retire from the Order. Cal: Retirement? Mich: I'm sorry. But, I'm just reaching that point where it's time to hang up the armor. Put the guns into storage. Besides, Luna says I can live with her if I would like to. Cal: Dude. I think that's a great idea. You've been through a lot. We all have. But if you feel you need to retire from service, that's fine with me. Just do what you think is right, man. Mich: Thank you. (Mich leaves. Cal arrives to the door of his room.) Cal: Okay. (Cal enters his room and see Nevada.) Nevada: Hey there. Cal: Oh. Hey. Nevada: I just... I need to thank you for still believing in me, Alex. Cal: Thank you for staying by our side. You doing okay? Nevada: A lot better. I think I might have nightmares for a while, but I'm a whole lot better. Cal: That's good. (The two stand in quiet for a moment) Cal: So- (Suddenly Nevada throws her arms around Cal's neck. He surprised by the sudden action, but he then wraps his arms around her waist) Nevada: I'm so glad your back. Cal: I'm glad to have you back to. (They stand there holding each other in silence) Nevada: You know I gotta be honest. When we first got together, I did not think it would last. I thought it would be like a fling. But the more I was with you, the more I wanted to stay with you. And when I heard you died... It tore me up. I'm not the type to do so, but I'm pretty sure I cried. Cal: I've shed tears, too. Almost every time I lose someone. But when I thought I lost you, I thought I was done. But thanks to Mich I was able to get right back up. Nevada: (Leans back a little, still in Cal's arms, putting her hands on Cal's shoulders) You know that's one of the things I've always liked about you. How much you care for your friends. Cal: Yeah. (Cal looks at Nevada's blue eyes, while Nevada looks into Cal's brown eyes.) Cal: Have I ever told you how much I looking at your eyes? Nevada: They are your favorite color. Cal: Its not just the color I like about them. ((They keep staring at each other. They then kiss each other on the lips. They stay that way for a bit but then stop and look at each others eye again) Cal & Nevada: I love you. (They let each other go) Nevada: I'm still really glad this whole Nightmare thing is over. Cal: You were a big help in taking them down. Tommy seem to really appreciate your help. Nevada: Yeah. I think he did. (Nevada goes up to Cal's door and locks it) Cal: Whoa. You locked the door. And you seem to be your old self now. Nevada: I am. So what do you say? (Takes off her shirt, showing her in her bra) Let's celebrate. Cal: (Blushing) I.. Alright. Let's celebrate. (Freeze walks past Cal's bedroom door and hears what's going on with the couple in there. He just walks off.) Freeze: (Thinking) Well, it's just what happens when you save the Multi-Universe when you have a significant other. THE END. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales